


Snow Angels

by acciobutts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciobutts/pseuds/acciobutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hated snow. All it was good for was making everything cold and miserable and difficult to drive in.</p>
<p>Cas, however, loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

Dean hated snow. All it was good for was making everything cold and miserable and difficult to drive in.

Cas, however, loved it.

Cas loved how it blanketed everything and made it seem peaceful- something he found was hard to come by these days. Cas liked to take walks outside after a snowfall. He liked to find a bench somewhere and sit and enjoy the silence.

He enjoyed these outings even more when Dean joined him. Dean wrapped up in his worn leather jacket and one of Sam’s hoodies and sitting perhaps closer than was strictly necessary and claiming it was just so they could share body heat. Cas would smile knowingly and lean into him.

Cas loved the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short. I know. I'm trying to work on that. 
> 
> Can be found on my tumblr at http://accio-booty.tumblr.com/post/39261504334/snow-angels


End file.
